


취중진담

by majime



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: From the unofficial jangyon AUs thread, JangYoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majime/pseuds/majime
Summary: Drunk Jangjun gets upset that Sungyoon is not single anymore.





	취중진담

Only a few weeks of college is left for Choi Sungyoon. Soon, he will be receiving his diploma at the university’s auditorium along with his fellow seniors. A new chapter in his life will shortly begin, and yet, Lee Jangjun, his best friend, still cannot find a way to confess his undying love for Sungyoon.

Jangjun’s affection for Sungyoon began right when he first saw the him. Jangjun was a freshman, watching his first ever college football game, and Sungyoon was a midfielder. Once Jangjun spotted Sungyoon, he could no longer keep his eyes off him. Although sweaty and looking quite pressed, because of the opponent’s one point lead, Sungyoon was very attractive to Jangjun. He was full of fire, passionately persevering to score a goal even though his teammates obviously already lost their will. In the end, the team lost. Amidst his disappointed friends, Jangjun was secretly buzzing with giddiness at his newfound eye candy.

It only took a two days for Jangjun to find out that he and Sungyoon had some mutual friends. Jangjun started to hang out more with their mutual friends, until eventually, they became close and went out more often with just the two of them. As their friendship blossomed, Jangjun’s feeling of admiration grew into something more. Jangjun labelled it infatuation. For the longest time, Jangjun adamantly refused to admit even to himself that it was anything serious until a couple of weeks ago, Sungyoon told him that he liked a smart and cute girl from class, and was seriously considering to ask her out.

Jangjun went back to his dorm that night with two realizations—that he already _loved_ Sungyoon, and that he just got his heart broken for the first time.

In an attempt to forget his feelings for Sungyoon, Jangjun avoided the older for a few days. But, of course, he simply could not. Sungyoon knew the passcode to his dorm, and easily sought him out one night when he finally, _finally_ noticed that Jangjun was actively ignoring his messages and rejecting his phone calls. They were back to normal, and Jangjun was reminded why he loved Sungyoon in the first place. When Sungyoon fell asleep on Jangjun’s couch, and looked so effortlessly beautiful, Jangjun finally decided that he would confess before Sungyoon’s graduation. It did not matter anymore that he would be risking their friendship. Jangjun just wanted Sungyoon to know about his feelings. He just didn’t want to hide it any longer.

But low and behold, Jangjun is a coward and he already painfully shied away from several missed opportunities to confess. At the snail-like rate that he is going, Jangjun fears that Sungyoon will finally ask that cute and smart girl from his class, and never know about the love that Jangjun has been harboring for him and only him. It is pathetic and depressing, but Jangjun is 80% convinced that that is the direction he is headed at this point. 

“Jangjun.”

The said boy snaps out of his reverie, and looks upon the source of the voice. Park Jaeseok is regarding Jangjun with a frown on his inhumanly attractive face. Jangjun, who is used to getting that look from a lot of people, just grins. 

“Sorry, hyung, were you saying anything?”

The frown on Jaeseok’s face is less pronounced now as he nods and says to Jangjun, “What’s the matter? Why do you keep sighing and looking like you’re suddenly bankrupt?”

Among his circle of friends, Jangjun is pretty sure that almost everyone is well aware of his romantic feelings for Sungyoon. But Jangjun only confided in Jaeseok about his failed confession attempts, so Jangjun honestly tells him about his problem of never having the confidence to confess to Sungyoon. 

“It’s Sungyoon and Joochan’s birthday party tonight, right? Just get drunk,” Jaeseok suggests. 

Jangjun stares at Jaeseok for a moment, waiting for him to crack up, and say that he was just joking. But Jaeseok does not do that. He just stares back at Jangjun with all the seriousness this world could ever offer. 

“Are you kidding me, hyung?” Jangjun finally asks.

“Okay, maybe not drunk. Tipsy will do, but yeah, I’m serious. This is a serious advice, Jangjun,” Jaeseok shrugs.

“If I can’t confess sober, there is just no way I could confess tipsy!” Jangjun says. 

“Why not?”

Jangjun does not answer. He merely stares at Jaeseok incredulously.

“A little alcohol can give you that little boost of confidence that you need. You know, it also make you forget about your inhibitions, so I’m asking you once again, why not?” Jaeseok says. 

So, with Jaeseok’s serious advice etched in his mind, Jangjun proceeds to get a little bit tipsy at the joint birthday celebration of Sungyoon and Joochan. He has a shot of tequila as soon as he arrives at the bar then, he finds himself being dragged off by Jibeom towards their VIP table. Most of their friends have already arrived, including birthday boy number 2, Hong Joochan. They cheer at Jangjun’s arrival, and a bowl of guacamole and chips is thrusted at him as soon as he sat on the couch.

“Where’s the other birthday boy?” Jangjun asks, grinning as he pushes a handful of chips in his mouth to wash down the taste of alcohol in his mouth.

Joochan and Jibeom exchange unreadable looks, while Donghyun, Bomin, and Seungmin are avoiding his eyes. It’s Daeyeol who decides to drop the bomb on him. 

“He said he’ll be a little late. He’s bringing someone he wants to formally introduce to us tonight,” Daeyeol says. 

“Oh,” Jangjun says, fighting so hard not to let his smile falter upon hearing that. “Might be it’s that...that cute and smart girl from his class that he can’t stop talking about. Looks like Sungyoon hyung finally got the courage to ask her out!”

Jangjun forces a laugh, almost wincing when he hears how fake he sounds. Luckily, Jaehyun and Youngtaek have made their appearance, averting the group’s attention away from Jangjun. 

After a few minutes of catching up and joking around, Youngtaek, Donghyun and Joochan have made their way to the dancefloor. Jangjun pours himself another drink, and is just wrapping up his disgusted coughing fit when Sungyoon finally shows up.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Jangjun looks up, and feels his stomach drop at the sight of a cute and smart-looking girl awkwardly standing beside Sungyoon. Daeyeol wishes Sungyoon a happy birthday, but Jangjun is tongue-tied. Even as their friends who were at the dance floor return and also greet Sungyoon, Jangjun still cannot speak. Luckily, Sungyoon does not seem to notice this as he puts a hand on the girl’s waist, and gently brings her forward a little before speaking.

“Everyone, this is Minseul,” Sungyoon says, smiling bashfully as all their friends look at him and Minseul.

“Nice to meet you, Minseul noona. I’m Jaehyun,” Jaehyun speaks out, ignoring the others who are giving him wide-eyed look as if he just betrayed them.

“Nice to meet you too,” Minseul says, giving him a bright smile.

This time, it is Jangjun’s heart that drops when he sees the way Sungyoon is looking at Minseul. So full of admiration. A look that will never be directed at Jangjun.

The others have finally gotten over their initial shock, and are now politely introducing themselves while taking wary glances at Jangjun who still hasn’t said anything since Sungyoon arrived. While Minseul is busy getting to know all their names, Sungyoon finally sees Jangjun sitting quietly at the edge of the couch. 

“Happy birthday to me, I guess,” Sungyoon sarcastically says as he sits on the space next to Jangjun who finally manages to give Sungyoon a big fake smile. 

“Sungyoonnie hyung, I already greeted you this morning,” Jangjun says. 

“Only through text, you brat,” Sungyoon chuckles. 

“Still…”

Jangjun trails off when he realizes that Sungyoon’s attention is no longer at him. Rather, Sungyoon has his eyes back on Minseul once again.

“She just makes friends so easily. Look, the others already love her,” Sungyoon says. 

“Yeah, she’s really cute, hyung,” Jangjun manages to say through his broken heart. 

“What do you think about her, Jangjun?” Sungyoon earnestly says, turning his attention back at Jangjun.

_I hate her. I hate that you like her a lot._

“Will it matter what I think about her, hyung?” Jangjun says, “She already has your heart, anyway.”

“Of course it matters! You’re my best friend.”

_And that’s all I’ll ever be._

With that thought in mind, Jangjun drinks a glass of unknown substance that is innocently resting atop the table. It’s probably Daeyeol’s, but he gulps all of it one go. He almost barfs at the disgusting taste. But he forces it down his throat. Sungyoon does not wait for his reply. He stands up and returns to Minseul’s side, asking her if she wants a drink or a snack. 

Shortly after, Jaeseok arrives. He and Donghyun stay beside Jangjun, offering him a bit of comfort as he watches watches Sungyoon dance the night away with his girl.

Jangjun’s drunk confidence kicks in after downing a particularly colorful drink. He stands up and casually makes his way to the dance floor where Sungyoon is dancing with Minseul. Donghyun sends a worried look at Jaeseok who just smirks back at him.

“Hi!” Jangjun says when he is finally standing in front of Minseul and next to Sungyoon. Jangjun sways a little. He almost falls flat on his face, but luckily, Sungyoon catches him by the arm. 

“Hello,” Minseul says, looking uncertain as she looks at Jangjun before glancing at Sungyoon.

“Sungyoon hyung forgot to introduce me earlier, but I’m Jangjun,” Jangjun says, chest puffed out and chin held up high as he stretches his hand out for a handshake, “I’m Sungyoon hyung’s _best_ friend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Minseul says, but her face doesn’t look like she’s happy to meet Jangjun who now has half of his body leaning on Sungyoon to keep himself standing. 

“Gosh, I apologize that I’m acting like this in front of such a cute girl like you, but I’m literally so fucking drunk! My world is spinning!”

“Jangjun, are you okay? You are so red,” Sungyoon worriedly says as he examines Jangjun’s face. 

Jangjun pouts, and rests his forehead on Sungyoon’s shoulder. “No, hyung, I’m drunk. Can you take me back to my dorm, please? I’m really drunk.”

“You better ask someone to take him to his dorm, Sungyoon. He looks sick,” Jangjun hears Minseul saying. 

“No!” Jangjun protests as he tightly clings onto Sungyoon’s arm. “I want Sungyoon hyung only. I only want him to take me hoooome.”

Sungyoong gives Minseul an apologetic look. “I’ll be back.”

“Alright, make it quick.”

Jangjun rolls his eyes at that.

“Bye, bitch,” Jangjun says under his breath as Sungyoon leads him through the tangle of sweaty bodies until they finally make it out of the club. 

The taxi ride back to his dorm is a blur to Jangjun as he slips in and out of consciousness. The next thing he knows, he is on Sungyoon’s back as the older climbs up the stairs his dorm. He hears the passcode being entered and the door opening. Then, Sungyoon unceremoniously dumps him on his bed.

“Ow,” Jangjun whines.

“Sorry, but you’re heavy,” Sungyoon pants. 

“I’m offended,” Jangjun mumbles.

Sungyoon ignores that. 

“Let’s get you out of these,” Sungyoon says as he starts to fiddle with the zipper of Jangjun’s jacket.

Sungyoon manages to unzip, but when he tries to take it off, Jangjun lets out the most dramatic gasp known to mankind. He protectively crosses his arms in front of his chest as he says, “What are you doing, hyung?”

Sungyoon, who does not share the same wavelength as Jangjun says matter-of-factly, “Undressing you, of course!”

“But, hyung,” Jangjun begins, in a serious voice as if he’s sober again, “are you single?”

That makes Sungyoon chuckle. As he shakes his head, he answers, “I’m not single, Jangjun. I thought I made that clear enough tonight after introducing Minseul to you guys.”

After hearing that, Jangjun is silent. So silent that Sungyoon almost thinks that he already fell asleep. But as Sungyoon is about to continue removing the jacket, Jangjun holds onto his wrists and pulls himself up in a sitting position. Jangjun is intensely staring into his eyes, making Sungyoon feel a bit uneasy and weirded out.

To Sungyoon’s shock and horror, Jangjun starts crying. Not crying with just tears silently rolling down his cheeks. Lee Jangjun is _crying. Bawling_ his eyes out while tightly gripping Sungyoon by the wrists. 

“Why aren’t you single, hyung?” Jangjun sobs.

“What?” laughs Sungyoon. Sungyoon is confused with the way Jangjun is acting, but he finds the younger rather adorable.

“Don’t laugh at me. How could you go ahead and...and have a girlfriend already? I haven’t even told you yet...” Jangjun hiccups, snot now flowing along with his tears. 

“Jangjun...what’s wrong?” Sungyoon replies, amused smile being replaced with a worried look.

“What’s wrong? You’re asking Jangjunnie what’s _wrong_?” Jangjun whispers. He pouts and closes his eyes, long eyelashes getting wet with tears.

Jangjun opens his eyes once again and stares at Sungyoon, lips quivering as another bout of emotion assaults his heart. 

“Jangjun has loved you since he first saw you, and you’re asking him what’s wrong? Are you seriously doing this to Jangjunnie right now, Sungyoon hyung?” Jangjun says whilst repeatedly poking Sungyoon on the chest with his index finger.

“Jangjun, stop joking hyung,” Sungyoon laughs again, but he is suddenly feeling all sorts of emotions at the drunken confession.

Jangjun does not say anything anymore, and for a few long moments, Sungyoon can only hear Jangjun’s small sniffles and hiccups. Jangjun finally lets go of his wrists to wipe away his tears and snot with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Jangjun is in love with you, hyung. Jangjun loves you the most. Jangjun’s love is not a joke.”

With that, Jangjun lies down on the bed, turns his back on Sungyoon and curls up in a ball. 

“Turn off the light when you leave,” Jangjun mumbles as he starts to drift off to sleep.

Sungyoon stares at Jangjun’s back for longer than he intends to. When he finally snaps out of his little trance, he puts the blanket on Jangjun, and prepares to leave. As Sungyoon is standing at the doorway of Jangjun’s bedroom, he looks back at his sleeping best friend.

Sungyoon turns off the light, and walks out with his mind and heart all messed up.

X.X

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cute. But apparently, I have the power to turn everything into angst. Hehe, hope you still enjoyed it, though!


End file.
